


Where Your Destiny Lies

by BreatheSymphonies



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, Ice Skating, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreatheSymphonies/pseuds/BreatheSymphonies
Summary: Viktor wakes up to find the bed empty next to him. He knows this means that Yuuri is anxious and is at Ice Castle trying to work through his anxiety. He decides to sneak in and pay him a visit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a surprise for my friend's birthday, so Happy Birthday Kevin!! Lol.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this, I wrote this in a few hours so I'd have a little birthday treat for my friend. It's short and cute and I hope you like it.

When Viktor woke up early in the morning to find the bed empty and cold, he knew exactly where Yuuri was. Yuuri was never an early riser and only woke up around this time when he was having anxiety, if he even slept at all. Viktor slowly sits up and looks at his dog at the foot of the bed.

“Okay, Makkachin. I’m going to go find him.”

 

After getting dressed, Viktor makes his way to Ice Castle. He lets himself in and can hear someone skating on the ice the closer he gets. When the skater comes into view, Viktor can’t help but smile.

Yuuri has his headphones in listening to music as he glides across the ice. He isn’t practicing any type of routine. Viktor can tell he is just skating while he thinks. Yuuri had told him that absentmindedly skating helped him think through any problems or concerns he may have. It also helped him calm down when he was restless or nervous. Whichever one it was that Yuuri was doing now, Viktor didn’t want to disturb him. 

He looked so graceful. His eyes were closed and he looked peaceful. All Viktor could do was smile at his fiance. He was hoping that Yuuri had found the tranquility that he was looking for when he came here.

Viktor watched him skate for about five minutes before he noticed he was no longer alone. He screamed and tripped over himself, but recovered quickly to stare at Viktor.

Viktor tried to hide the smirk behind his hand, but knew he was failing when Yuuri started glaring at at him. Yuuri takes out an earbud and skates towards him.

“How did you get in here? Yuuko can’t be here yet.” He asks when he’s right in front of Viktor

“She gave me a spare key in case I might also want to sneak in here for some alone time.” Viktor grins.

“WHAT?! Why didn’t you tell me that?” 

“Because I thought you may be more reluctant to sneak here if you knew I could follow. I know this is you place to get away from me.”

“It’s not a place to get away from you.” Yuuri frowns.

“It’s your place to get away though and that includes getting away from me.”

“It’s not that I want to get away from you…”

“Yuuri~ I’m not mad and I’m not saying that in a negative way. I know you and I know you need your alone time. I know you get overwhelmed with everything and everyone sometimes and need a break. I’m a handful, I know.”

“You can be a handful sometimes.” Yuuri smiles.

“Wow! Now I’m offended.”

“You just said it yourself, you can’t be offended!” Yuuri laughs.

“It’s okay if I insult myself, but it’s not okay if you insult me.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Yuuri picks up his water bottle and sprays a little bit at Viktor.

“Oh, you’re a dead man now.” Viktor says as he brushes some water from his face.

“Oh yeah? Come and get me.” Yuuri laughs as he skates away.

“You think I can’t walk on the ice in my shoes?”

“No, I think you can walk on it, but not run fast enough to catch me!” Yuuri calls from the center of the ice. Viktor scowls and takes off onto the ice.

He does a pretty good job for the most part. He only slips a few times. It’s a game of cat and mouse for ten minutes before Viktor gets a hold of Yuuri’s shirt as he skates by and pulls him down. Yuuri pulls Viktor down with him and he knocks Yuuri’s glasses off. Now they’re a bunch of tangled limbs on the ice with Viktor on top and the glasses next to Yuuri’s head. 

They’re both laughing when Viktor says, “I got you.”

“So you did.”

“You know, first you insult me, then you squirt water on me and then you make me chase you on the ice when I’m not even wearing skates. I think you deserve some form of punishment.”

“Oh, yeah? And what should that punishment be?” Yuuri smirks.

“You have to spend the whole day with me.”

Yuuri rolls his eyes. “That’s not much of a punishment. I do that anyways.”

“I wasn’t done yet. You have to spend the whole day with me... Shopping!” Viktor grins.

Yuuri groans and says, “Okay, that is a slight punishment.”

“I might buy you a gift if you’re nice to me.”

“I don’t think you get the point of punishment.”

“I just really don’t want to be mean to you. I would never intentionally hurt you.” Viktor says as he brushes hair out of Yuuri’s face.

“I know.” Yuuri smiles.

Viktor picks up the glasses next to Yuuri’s head and places them back on his face.

“Thanks.” Yuuri says.

“You’re welcome.” Viktor replies.

“I don’t want to ruin the mood here, but can we get off the ice? My body is freezing.” Yuuri asks.

Viktor laughs and gets to his feet. He then helps Yuuri up and they make their way off the ice.

 

“Can I ask what made you come up here this morning?” Viktor inquires as Yuuri finishes putting his shoes on. Yuuri looks at him and then looks at the ground.

“Um… It was a couple of things I guess.” He answers as he stands up from the bench.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I just want you to know that I’m here for you if you need me.” Viktor says as he laces his fingers with Yuuri’s.

“Yuuri smiles and says, “It was partially about us.”

“What about us?” He squeezes Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri blushes and looks at their hands.

“My mom keeps bugging me about when we’re getting married.” He mumbles.

Viktor smiles and starts laughing. He sees Yuuri’s blush spread and leans in to kiss him on the forehead.

“You’re mom has been bugging me too. I told her we’d let her know. Is it her constantly asking you about it that’s stressing you out or are you stressed out about actually marrying me someday?”

“Actually marrying you doesn’t stress or freak me out. I just can’t take the constant pressure from everyone to do it as soon as possible. I’m still wrapping my head around everything that has happened and that this is real.” Yuuri finally looks at Viktor and Viktor can see the worry and doubt in his eyes.

“It’s very real. I love you and I want to be with you. We do this at our own pace and no one else's. We don’t owe anything to anyone. This is our relationship and we’re going to do it our way.” He caresses Yuuri’s cheek and leans in to softly press their lips together. 

He lets his lips linger for a moment before pulling away. Yuuri quickly captures his lips again for a short tender kiss. He rests his forehead against Viktor’s and they smile fondly at each other.

“What was the other thing you were stressing about?” Viktor asks as he brushes his thumb over the back of Yuuri’s hand.

“That I won’t have a place like this when we go to St. Petersburg.”

“A place to get away from me?” Vicktor smirks.

Yuuri snorts and says, “Yeah a place to get away from you. I’m serious though. I was thinking about how I always come here when I don’t know what to do with myself and how I won’t have a place like that when we leave here. Then I felt like I had to come here to get as much time as possible before we leave.”

“I’ll get as many keys to as many skating rinks as I can when we get to St. Petersburg. I will find somewhere you can go, Yuuri. I promise.”

“I know you will. I just can’t help but stress about it.”

“I know I’m not the best at comforting you, but I’m trying. I’ve learned a lot since being with you and I still have a ways to go before I’ll be able to know exactly how to comfort you, but I’m getting there and I’m so glad you’re as patient as you are with that. I promise to try my best when we’re in St. Petersburg together.”

“I know you will and I’m so grateful for that. I’m not as patient as I should be, but the stress and frustration get to me sometimes. We’ll make this work though. This relationship and this move. This new chapter in our lives, we’ll make it work.” 

Yuuri is blushing after saying all of that and Viktor wishes for Yuuri to never stop blushing. He brings up Yuuri’s hand to kiss the ring on his finger before leaning in and planting another kiss on his lip. He brings his his free hand up to cup his face while Yuuri places his hand on the back of Viktor’s neck to deepen the kiss. They don’t know how long they’ve been kissing, but they figure it’s been a while when they hear someone clear their throat.

“Do you guys use the spare keys to sneak in here and make out?” Yuuko asks. Yuuri, of course, blushes while Viktor laughs.

“Yuuko, good morning!” Viktor says cheerfully. “This happens to be the very first time we’ve used the keys to sneak in and make out.”

“Viktor!” Yuuri yells.

“Okay, he came here super early and I knew he had to be here when he wasn’t in bed when I woke up, so I used my spare key to get in and watch him. The making out was unplanned.” Viktor tells her the truth. Yuuri just covers his face.

Yuuko laughs and says, “Well I’m about to open up, so keep your lips to yourselves.”

“We were just leaving. We’ll see you later, Yuuko.” Yuuri waves goodbye.

“Goodbye Yuuko!” Viktor yells as they walk through the front doors.

“See you later!” She yells to them.

 

“So where to my love?” Viktor asks.

“You were the one who wanted to go shopping.”

“Yeah, but I’m hungry. Let’s go get breakfast!”

“Okay.”

“Hey, Yuuri.”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

Yuuri blushes and turns away from Viktor. One day he’ll be able to hear Viktor say that to him and still be able to meet his eyes and not blush. Today is not that day though.

“I love you too, Viktor.” He says back. Viktor grins from ear to ear and hugs Yuuri tight.

“Viktor, you’re crushing me.”

“Oh, sorry! I can’t help it sometimes. Anyways, let’s go to breakfast!”

Viktor grabs Yuuri’s hand and Yuuri lets Viktor lead him wherever it is he wants to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope they weren't too OOC. This is my first attempt at a YOI fic. I just wanted to write something little and cute. Let me know what you think!


End file.
